


Controles

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele gostava dos gráficos, da jogabilidade, da fase bônus com os amigos. Shalnark era um exímio manipulador. E o gamer mais habilidoso que conhecia.





	Controles

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Ele não se lembrava de quando o vício começara. Na maior parte das vezes, é assim. Shalnark buscava os jogos para fugir da realidade, para esquecer um pouco aquele mundo com gráficos realistas, mas objetivos fúteis. Preferia esconder-se na penumbra, o brilho da tela como única fonte de luz, e mover os dedos ao som da música eletrônica.

Em algum momento, Kuroro convidou-o para a Trupe. Shalnark aceitou apenas porque parecia divertido e porque seria interessante conhecer lugares novos. De fato, os gráficos fora de Meteoro eram muito mais bonitos, mas a jogabilidade continuava limitada. Não por muito tempo. Ele aprendeu aquela arte misteriosa chamada nen. E então, como se ativasse um especial, o mundo sucumbiu ao seu controle.

Shalnark podia manipular as pessoas. Elas deixavam de ser NPCs sem graça para se tornarem personagens da história que o jovem quisesse inventar. Nunca mais precisaria ficar sozinho em um quarto, fitando a tela e apertando para cima, para cima, para baixo, para baixo, direita, direita, esquerda... Shalnark conquistara sua própria _sandbox_ e estava disposto a explorá-la, alcançando todos os limites do imaginável.

Depois das missões, saía para beber com os outros membros da Trupe. Gostava especialmente de Uvogin e Nobunaga. Os dois não faziam cerimônias na hora da cerveja. E todos riam, brigavam um pouco, chegavam a lutar, mas riam. Os assassinatos já eram coisa do passado. Não tinham importância.

Você nunca se lembra de como o vício começa. Shalnark sequer se perguntava. O mundo, para ele, não passava de um grande e divertido jogo. E ele era o mestre por trás de todos os movimentos, o vencedor de todas as batalhas, o dono das estratégias, da maldade e da sorte. O jogador número 1.

 


End file.
